


It's A Closed Road To My Heart

by gxby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxby/pseuds/gxby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, a gay interviewer/radio host at Z100, a NYC radio station, is in charge of the station's new intern, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Closed Road To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random writing piece I'll be doing, it's my first one! Enjoy! - g
> 
> ps- I will write the pov of whoever will be talking, it's a bit confusing because it's like a mix of 2nd/3rd person with past tense.. but the story line is still clear.
> 
> pss- Yes it seems weird to use the Tommo in it but like most radio people have corny stage names so don't hate me!
> 
> disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters and this writing piece does not relate to their actual lives. Also I know the radio station Z100 exists it's one of my favs, but I don't own it and it is just a name for the story. Thank you!

**{Louis}**

_Fuck fuck fuck!_ The train was already running late, and Louis couldn't stand the business man blabbering on the phone next to him. The intercom announcing delays every fucking minute wasn't helping at all.  _One day without a car_  Jade said,  _it'll be easy!_ she said. Louis was going to murder Jade when he picked up the car from her. She was going on one of her stupid road trips, and with her car getting fixed she had to borrow his. The New York trains were usually shit, but today they were having more delays than normal. Louis got up to check the screen on the far side of the train. Two more stops until 5th Avenue, then he would take a cab to the station. Louis shrugged and walked back to his seat, two stops wasn't that bad. The doors opened for 3rd Avenue, and people walked out while others entered the train. A few minutes later, the train reached Louis' stop and he walked out.  
  
On ground level, the sounds of New York City surrounded Louis. He grinned. It was only 6AM and everyone was up and buzzing, this was truly the city that never slept. Whistling a cab over, Louis hopped in.  
  
"Z100 studio please. The address is 32 6th Avenue." Louis told the cab driver.

The man chuckled. "You're the second person going there today!"

The car lurched forward with Louis staring out the window. The buildings zoomed past, dozens of them all with unique designs.   
  
"We're here! That'll be 8 dollars." exclaimed the driver.  
  
 _EIGHT DOLLARS?_  The ride was two minutes long! Louis rolled his eyes and gave the driver a ten, telling him to keep the change. Walking out of the car, he looked up at the beautiful building, 27 stories high, towering above the others. The doorman smiled and Louis and opened the door.  
  
"Morning L _ewis_ " he said sarcastically. It was their inside joke, and Louis always had to reply with

"Good morning to you Andie, what a lovely day L _ouis_  is going to have."

Yes, it was cheesy, but Louis' life was that way. He got into the elevator and jabbed the "12" button. He checked his watch, 6:08am, a bit late which would result in a yell from Josh, but otherwise he was good to go.  _Ding!_ The elevator opened up and Louis walked into the room. Josh, only  _the_  Josh Devine, turns around with an automatic scowl on his face.

"You're 8 minutes late Tomlinson! I don't want to see it again."

"I had to take the metro, Jade has my car."

"Then you should give up now, it's not coming back with her undamaged."

Louis sighed. "Yeah I know."

Jade's road trips were always bizarre and crazy. She was a photographer and would go through hell for an amazing picture. If she had to go to the moon and beyond for a picture, so would Louis' car.

Louis took his coat off and hung it in the closet along with his scarf and hat. It was much warmer in here, the cold breeze outside was lessening, warning of Spring. However, it was still February and it wasn't exactly bikini weather. Hopping into his normal seat in front of the microphone, Louis grabbed the Starbucks labeled for him. Zayn's girlfriend, Perrie, owned the Starbucks a few blocks away, and he always brought in a new batch every morning. Louis reached to turn put on the headphones, but Josh stopped him.

"Not quite yet Louis. I have someone I'd like to introduce to you." Josh said as he went over to the "relaxation room".

It wasn't much, just a few couches, computers, and food. But it was the break area, also known as the relaxation room. When Louis walked into it, he saw a curly-haired boy sitting on one of the couches, his green eyes looking into his. He didn't look much younger than Louis, maybe a year or two at most. Louis had to admit, he was pretty cute, he looked like a combination of a hipster and college student. 

After a few moments, Louis realized he was staring at the guy like a creep. He cleared his throat. "And this is?" 

Louis wanted to slap the smirk off Josh's face that appeared that instant. He knew Louis was gay, Josh was like a brother to him.. even though he could be a power asshole at times, since he was also Louis' boss. He probably already picked up Louis' feelings about this mystery man. 

"Our new intern. Harry Styles. He's going to be your responsibility, so do whatever you'd like. Take care of him would you? I know you'd do a great job." Josh said with a wink.

Louis didn't sign up to take care of new interns, they were usually terrible and broke everything they touched. But this one, he was a looker. Let's see what Harry Styles was all about.

 

**{Harry}**

"..you'd do a great job." said Josh, Harry's new boss, with a wink.

What was that suppose to mean? Harry had to be serious and calm, even though his stomach had butterflies in it -- literally, he had a butterfly tattoo on his stomach (author's note: YES CHEESY I HAD TO). He'd been listening to this radio station forever, and to become an intern here was nearly impossible, it was the biggest radio station in all of New York! Louis Tomlinson, one of the talk show host people who did the talking on the station, was pretty famous. He was like a mini Ryan Seacrest. Louis was even asked to host events instead of Ryan, which was really amazing. But  _damn_ , Louis looked so much hotter in real life than he did in pictures and videos of award shows.

Louis looked back and forth from Harry to Josh, his jawline standing out. He had a fuzz of a mustache, it was unrecognizable at first, and Louis looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. The brown from his hair contrasting his sea blue eyes made a perfect combination. And another trait was there, one Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. Oh, Louis Tomlinson looked like an angel, that's what it was.

Harry had heard he was gay too, but no one knew if it was a rumor or real. Harry had come of the closet two years ago as being bisexual, and about a month later the rumors started about Louis. Harry fell in love with Louis from afar and he didn't need to hide his love for guys anymore, including his huge crush on Louis. Harry had _wanted_ to intern for Z100 before, but with Louis thrown in he  _needed_  to get in. And now he was there, in the same room as Louis. And what made it even better was he was in charge of Harry, so he'd would be with him a lot. Yeah, Harry was obsessed, and yeah, this would be the best time of his life.

Josh waved goodbye and went to set up for the morning show at 7AM. Usually Louis would already be at the mic starting at 6, but today his schedule was probably changed.

"So, Harry Styles. That's your real name, yeah? Sounds like a stage name of sorts." Louis said.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize Louis was talking to him. Harry's hand went to his curls and he began twirling them due to nerves. "Uhh.. yeah I was born with it, but I never did notice that I guess."

"You're red as a tomato, I won't bite, I promise. As long as Zayn and Perrie bring coffee in the morning. Oh, and before I forget, since you're part of the "crew" now, you should tell Zayn what coffee you'd like, his girlfriend owns the Starbucks a few blocks down." Louis said, flashing a smile.

 _Part of the crew._ He said. Harry was now part of  _the crew._ Harry was smiling like an idiot, but who cared. He deserved to be happy today, from everything that had happened.

"Dazed expression - check. Trying to keep cool - check. You're just like me on my first day here." Louis said, smirking.

"You were an intern here?!" Harry asked, snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, not long ago but I got the full job a few months later." Louis' eyes clouded over, as if he was remembering something.. or someone.

"Lot of memories I guess?"

"Yeah." Louis turned to Harry. "Lets get to work!"

 

**{Louis}**

Louis turned to walk out of the room, casting one last glance at Harry who clearly did not know where to go. 

"You're coming with me Harold." he told him. For a moment Louis stopped in his steps.  _Harold?_  Really?  _Harold_?! That was probably something his mum called him at home.

Louis shook his head and walked over to the recording table. He checked his watch again.  _6:34am_. The morning show with him, Zayn, Liam, and Jesy started at 7am, so for now he could relax until 7 or announce the songs that play until then. He decided on the latter. Louis put on his headphones 

"Hello everyone my name is Louis the Tommo Tomlinson. Call me Louis. Up next we've got the most requested song of the hour which is..." Louis pressed the button for the drum roll effect which followed a couple seconds later. "Dark Horse by Katy Perry!" he exclaimed, and the song came on. There was a shuffling noise behind Louis, and he turned around to see Harry. 

"Curiosity killed the cat yanno." Louis stated.

Harry, who was trying to be quiet before, widened his beautiful eyes, the green of his iris combining with his white shirt. Harry smiled guiltily, his dimples showing. He looked so attractive, Louis wanted to kiss him right there and then. _Woah._ Maybe that was going a little overboard. But meeting Harry definitely sparked some lust in Louis, he felt it.

"Umm I just wanted to look around I'm sorry! I figured you wouldn't hear me over the song." Harry admitted.

Louis patted the seat next to him. "Sit!" 

A sliver of uncertainty passed in Harry's eyes before he sat down. The song was already coming to an end, the beat had dropped, and Harry looked at the buttons all around him. There were sound effects and commands such as turning off the microphone, or talking to the dj (the person who played the actual songs), all Louis had used before. Harry looked like he was in heaven.

"Before we move onto our next song I'd like to introduce the station's new intern. Welcome Harry Styles, he'll be covering some sessions for you all." Louis turned on Harry's microphone and gestured him to talk.

"H-hello my name is Harry S..Styles." he stuttered. Louis covered his mouth so Harry would've see him laughing. He looked so cute all shy to an audience of hundreds, thousands even. Harry took a breath. "The new intern."

Louis turned to his microphone. "Well there you go everyone! About 20 more minutes until the morning show, stay tuned. For now we've got Happy by Pharrell, enjoy!" He pressed the button, signaling the dj to start. 

Harry fixed his curls. "I guess I'll need a lot more practice before I can be part of the action."

Louis smiled. "Baby steps Styles." Another thought passed by. "Or... I can just push you into the big events."

A look of terror passed on Harry's face. "Big events?"

"Well, at first you have to see the big shots do it at big events like award shows. Note how they talk and posture and all that. Then maybe I can make you go to some events like signings." Louis replied. "Would you like to come with me to the Grammys this Sunday?"

 

**{Harry}**

Harry couldn't believe it. _The Grammys?!_ His heart was beating out of his chest. The Grammys were one of the biggest award shows of the year, following the Oscars. 

"Yes!" the answer flew out of Harry's mouth before he could accept what he was saying. "Yes, of course yes oh my god that would be so amazing!"

Harry was  _beyond_ excited. Turns out being an intern here had more benefits than he thought.

"Alright, it's a date then. Meet me at Barclays Center around 6, that's when the red carpet starts. The show begins at 7, don't be late! Or I might just make you go on stage there." Louis threatened.

A  _date_? Did Louis just ask Harry out? Or maybe it was just the term. Harry was going to be on his first red carpet, he had to get his tux ready and all that. It would be amazing.

Time came and went, and soon it was 7am. Time to start the morning show. A woman came in bursting through the door, complaining about traffic because of the Grammys. Fans camped out of hotels and that sort. 

She hung up her coat and stopped near Harry.

"Who are you?" she had a heavy Jersey accent.

"Harry. Harry Styles." Harry paused, trying to recognize her face. It wasn't easy, radio broadcasts weren't exactly showing their faces, only their voices. "Are you... Jesy Nelson?"

"Jesy Nelson, the one and only. In the flesh." Jesy replied. She seemed like one of those sassy people who are mother figures. Like a distant aunt, Harry guessed. She seemed sweet, sweet as the perfume she was wearing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? - g
> 
> ps- Trust me, I know the Grammys aren't in NYC, but for the story's sake I made it happen in Barclays Center, aka where the VMAs were.


End file.
